


Generations 07: A Day Out

by Fier



Series: Generations [7]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fier/pseuds/Fier
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to Harper's Ferry for a picnic and a day of necking. They end up saving Margaret and her date from an overzealous park ranger.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Margaret Scully/Walter Skinner
Series: Generations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857445
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Generations 07: A Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Generations 7. A Day Out  
>  **Author** : Macspooky
> 
> Thanks. Well, they are engaged now. The ring has been bought, but they are still working very hard and still not sleeping together.
> 
> Have fun. Again, no copyright infringement is intended against Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen, Fox or anyone else. This is PG13. Thanks to Gerri for posting it on the net.

Dana Scully bounced out of bed and looked out the window. It was a beautiful July day, exceptional for Washington. She had been able to sleep with her windows open because the air had been nice and dry, and it hadn't been too unbearably hot. What she needed, she decided was a day out, and she didn't intend to go alone. She had a finance, but they had very little time to enjoy each other in that role. At work, they perpetually had to hide their relationship, or at least they had decided they had to, and it seemed that they were always working. It was as though the powers that be were trying to keep them busy with boring cases that required a lot of grunt work and more paper work than anyone would have believed possible. Well, today, she decided, she was going to see her fiance, and they were going to do something special. She slipped into a comfortable pair of shorts and walking shoes, packed a blanket in her back pack, and headed for Mulder's apartment.

He didn't answer her knock, so she let herself in with her key.

She thought he might have gone out for a run, but in fact, he was half asleep, dragging himself up off the couch as she entered.

"Jeez, Scully," he muttered. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She knew he was a bear in the morning, so she ignored him, and as he stood up dressed only in his boxer shorts, she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Reaching up she gave him a kiss, her body pressed tightly against his. "Got a little problem I can solve for you, Spook?" she cooed in his ear.

"Yes," he replied pushing her away. "I need coffee, and I'm starving. The kitchen is that way, Shorts. I need to take a shower."

"If I only loved you when you smelled good I'd have left you in Alaska," she called after him. "Want me to come wash your back?"

"No, I want you to go wash a coffee cup," he called grumpily. "I like my eggs scrambled."

"Grouch," she called after him. While she was preparing breakfast, she put a load of dirty dishes in the sink to soak and swatted a roach crawling across the counter. He really needed a domestic goddess, she decided. As a housekeeper, he was a nightmare.

"Mulder, you've got roaches," she griped hearing him come into the kitchen.

"What do you think is holding up the building?" he quipped. He felt very nearly human again.

He snuck up behind her and pinched her bottom. "Stop that," she ordered. "Why don't you get an exterminator.?"

"No more toxic chemicals, Shorts," he said sitting down. She brought him a plate of eggs and toast, orange juice and coffee then sat down with some toast and coffee for herself. He gazed at her for a long moment. "The last time I was around toxic chemicals I said enough nasty things to you to last a lifetime."

"Well, thank God that's over."

"So why are you here?"

"Because we are off. I have no one to babysit and the weather is lovely. I thought we might take a drive down to Harper's Ferry . There's a great Barbecue Restaurant down there, and when you aren't clogging your arteries, we can walk by the river, maybe find a comfortable place to sit and make out. No family Mulder. Just you and me."

"I'm clogging my arteries right now, and we can make out here," he said.

"They can find us here and interrupt the making out. Don't you want to go with me?" she asked feeling a little hurt. Sometimes she wondered about him. He had bought her such a beautiful engagement and wedding ring, but seemed cold sometimes, as though he didn't really want to marry her at all. Sometimes he seemed almost relieved that they worked so much they didn't have time to plan things. Well, it seemed that way at times anyway. Maybe he was just scared.

"Of course I want to go with you." He smiled. He took her hand and looked at the ring. "I love you, Dana. Thanks for making me breakfast. It was good and I was hungry."

"I love you too. I'm glad you enjoyed it. We' better get a move on."

"You need to get away from the city for a day," Margaret Scully informed her friend, "You work entirely too hard. The office will be fine without you. I've packed a picnic lunch and thought we might drive somewhere nice for the day. Somewhere away from your work and my kids."

Walter Skinner wanted to argue that he was too busy. There was always too much paper work, too many important cases to supervise, Mulder and Scully to keep out of trouble. Meg looked rather determined, however, and he had a feeling that she wasn't open to argument. He also knew that she was right. He did very little but work. It had been that way since his wife had died ten years before.

Until he had met Margaret, he hadn't wanted to do anything else. Now, in spite of the fact that she was a little older than him, he wanted to take time off to be with her. He hadn't felt that way about any other woman except Annie, ever.

"I think you are right, Meg," he conceded. "Let me call in and we'll go."

Fox drove. He put the radio on the oldies station and headed up the Parkway toward the Beltway and I270. Since it was early, the traffic wasn't heavy. Neither, for the moment was his heart. He glanced at Dana who was looking out the window, when suddenly the radio began to play "My Girl." He began to sing along with it and reached over and pinched her thigh, feeling good about life.

She smiled. "Getting kind of fresh there aren't you?"

"Want me to get a little fresher?" he asked grabbing a little higher up her thigh.

"As fresh as possible, but not while you are driving," she replied. "You've got a good voice. You should sing more often."

"Don't often have a lot to sing about," he said. "But today is different. I've got MY Girl."

"Our exit is coming up," she warned. "We have so much we need to talk about, Fox. I just wish there was more time."

"Hey. You promised we'd spend the day making out remember? No baby..No family."

She laughed aloud. They parked their car by the train station and strolled down the big hill through the town hand in hand until they reached the National Park and spent some time browsing an old general store and visiting an exhibit about the history of African Americans in Harper's Ferry. Then they went to John Brown's house and hiked up another hill to the old churches and the cemetery. It was very buggy up there, however, so they left and stopped to admire the view of the convergence of the Potomac and Shenandoah Rivers. Seeing that they were alone for a moment, Fox picked his girl up and set her on a rock.

"It's much easier to kiss you when you are my height," he teased pressing his lips to hers.

"Are you making fun of my height?"

"Who me?" he swung her down again as a crowd of tourists approached. "Let's go down by the river and take a rest." They climbed down the stone steps that ran through the town and went across the street and under the train trestle stopping for a few minutes to watch some Park Ranger's with nothing better to do check fishing licenses.

"Don't they have any murders to solve?" asked Mulder watching one of them write a ticket.

'Un Uh. That's our department. They check fishing licenses," she chuckled.

"Sounds like Paradise."

"You'd be bored." Hand in hand, they walked along the river bank.

Margaret was enjoying herself. Walter was good company. He was a very interesting man, and, she sensed, a lonely man who walked a tightrope constantly. Although he never said so, she knew that her daughter and her partner brought him to the brink of despair on occasion. They avoided talking about Dana and Fox. Conversation about her family tended to be more toward her other children. They sat on a blanket by the river content to be in each others company, wanting the relationship to go further, but not quite knowing how to proceed. She knew she loved him. After Bill had died she didn't think she would ever love a man again. He'd been the only man in her life. Finally, Walter Skinner couldn't stand it any longer. He reached over and kissed her. He absolutely adored her and knew he had to let her know. One kiss was not enough, and he lay her back on the blanket and kissed her again. Margaret had never really been kissed like that by anyone except Bill. It was different. It was exciting.

She felt his passion for her. At first she didn't quite know what to make of it, wondered whether or not it was right to be doing it at her age with grandchildren. Then suddenly, she realized that she was enjoying it immensely. She started to giggle, feeling 18 years old again. Walter started to laugh aloud, and pulling the blanket over them, began to kiss her some more. They hid from the world and made out like teenagers.

Fox and Dana strolled along and lay out their blanket. At first they didn't realize there was another couple nearby. Then they saw the figures under the blanket.

"How come we aren't doing that?"whispered Dana.

"Doing what?" he inquired innocently.

"Whatever they are doing under that blanket."

"Because I adore you and plan to treat you with respect. What would your mother think about you doing that sort of thing under a blanket in a public place?"

"I don't think she'd care as long as it got her a grandchild," replied Dana wondering why he had such a need to respect her, when all she wanted him to do was climb on top of her and well, do what people did to make babies.

"Looks like things are really heating up."

"I'll say," she quipped, "I'm jealous."

Suddenly the Park Ranger appeared out of nowhere. Bored with harassing fishermen, he decided to pick on young lovers. He stood over the blanket and cleared his throat. The couple didn't appear to hear, so he tapped gently with his foot. "You'd better be dressed when I take that blanket off, or you are going to jail."

Up popped Margaret Scully and Walter Skinner.

"Mom," shrieked Dana.

"Skinner," burst out Fox.

"You know these two?" asked the young ranger.

"Uh, yeah..I mean yes Sir," said Dana, "Aren't they a little old to be fornicating in the Park?"

"Un...well, I guess not," she replied. "I mean they weren't fornicating...yet. I mean you caught them on time, and prevented a crime, so couldn't you sort of leave if we promise that they will behave in the future?"

"Well, I guess no laws were actually broken. These are your parents?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well," he laughed, "you'd better keep them under better control." He walked off still chuckling. The scene had made his day.

Definitely better than bugging fishermen. The look on their faces...were people that old supposed to do it? He didn't think so.

"Were you having a good time, Assistant Director Skinner?" inquired Fox.

"Don't start, Mulder," he said.

"Who me? Hello Mrs. Scully."

"Hello, Fox..un...hi Dana. I can explain...I mean..."

"Oh, Mom, you don't have to explain. What you do is your own business. Next time just do it at home okay?" she sighed.

"Dana, what a beautiful ring!" the woman exclaimed seeing it shine in the sunlight and deciding a change of subject was in order, a less dangerous subject.

'Thanks, Mom," she said.

"So what brings you two down here?" inquired Skinner. "Chasing UFO's, Mulder?"

"No Sir, watching the AD make out under a blanket Sir," he replied.

"Dana," continued Margaret attempting to diffuse the situation, "Let me take a closer look. Sit down. Oh my...why didn't you tell me, sweetie? Isn't it wonderful, Walter?" she asked, "Looks like Fox finally popped the question. Come sit down, Fox."

Mulder sighed with resignation and took a seat. There went the partnership. Right out the window. "And I thought Dani was hard to babysit," he muttered.

"What was that, Fox?"

"Oh nothing, Mrs. Scully," he said. "We were going to tell you very soon, honest. We were just kind of waiting for a family occasion."

"Anyway, it took awhile to get the ring, Mom," said Dana, " and I was waiting for the right moment to show it off."

"And I suppose," said Skinner, "that the two of you were going to get around to telling me about this one of these days?"

"Where is that Park Ranger?" inquired Fox. "Maybe I should have told him that it was the Assistant Director of the FBI..."

"Okay. Okay, I haven't seen any damn ring, Mulder," said Skinner, "but I swear to God, if the two of you screw up, I will personally feed you to the lions piece by piece. Do I make myself clear?"

"Why ,Mr. Skinner," said Fox innocently, "don't you think it would look rather suspicious if we changed now?"

"I can't believe this. After 10 years, I finally meet a woman I adore, and she is going to have Fox Mulder for a relative. What could I have possibly done in my past lives, Mulder, that warrant having you for a son-in-law?"

"WHAT DO YOU mean son in law? asked Margaret.

"Oh come on, Meg," he said. "You know I want to marry you. We aren't kids anymore. We just act like them sometimes."

Forgetting herself in front of her kids, Meg wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "It won't be so bad," she promised. "Compared to Melissa, he's easy."

Dana laughed. She really had ambiguous feelings about this, but her mom seemed smitten. She broke into a fit of giggling that she couldn't quite contain.

"Is something funny young lady?" inquired Skinner.

"I can't...I can't promise, Mr. Skinner, that Mulder here won't walk into the office one day and call you Dad. He's very difficult to control." She got to her feet. "Maybe we better go home and make a baby Fox?"

"What's the sudden rush?" he asked rising, alarmed.

"The sooner it gets here, the sooner it starts calling him Grandpa."


End file.
